


Leave your mind behind

by JaqofSpades



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days into their vacation, and they've well and truly settled into life on Mexico time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave your mind behind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: written for Porn Battle XIV to the prompts: Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie/Eli "Weevil" Navarro/Veronica Mars, Mexico, unwind, shack, hammock, release, seduce, together

She wakes to cool fingers tickling along her spine. She's sprawled on his chest, so logic would suggest it's Eli working his way from one vertebra to the next, but she can't be sure. Mac's hands are large too, and have their own set of calluses from the rowing machine in the gym. She should open her eyes, Veronica thinks, but that might require some sort of decision. Right now, she's happy in this tangle of sweat and salt and sex-slick skin.

Three days into their vacation and they've well and truly settled into life on Mexico time. The daily routine involves a swim before breakfast, a few hands of canasta, then almuerzo. She and Mac like to fit in one more swim before Eli's beloved siesta, but sometimes, the pressures of the beachcomber life make it impossible. 

Today, they had emerged from the surf to find him already asleep in the hammock, brown skin glistening in the heat of the late afternoon. He'd never changed out of the sarong he'd grabbed after his swim, and since his boardshorts were drying over the rail ... he was just one easy knot away from stark naked. Veronica's eyes had darted south then, only to be captured by the hard jut of him under thin yellow cotton. She was mesmerised, barely able to breath, until her head snapped up at Mac's loud groan of appreciation.

"What? Come on, Veronica. He's ... impressive. You know you were thinking it," Mac had protested. "You've always thought so," she had said impatiently, stepping closer to nudge the hammock into motion. Mac watched him for a minute, then licked her lips. "So have I," she confessed, dropping her towel to clamber into the other end of the hammock. "Coming?"

Bad choice of words, Veronica remembers thinking. She blushes, now, because as it turns out? Very good choice of words. Her bikini bottoms are still dangling from one foot, and God knows where the top is ... Mac had undone it slowly then flung it away, her eyes on Veronica's throughout, giving her time to say "I can't" or "I don't want to" or "I'm not into girls".

Veronica didn't say a word, because not one of those things would have been the truth. The way she arched into Mac's hands when she was finally bare was answer enough; so too was her unashamed campaign to push Mac's voluptuous breasts up until they sat high and proud over the cups of her bra-style bikini. Veronica bit her lip at the sight, the urge to nibble and taste so overwhelming that she was positively voracious by the time she lowered her head to tease the sensitive buds with her tongue and fingers. Maybe it was the salt tang of her, or maybe the noises she made that triggered it, but within minutes Veronica was pushing Mac backwards to crouch over her, licking and sucking and biting a crazy path down her friend's body.

And that's when the hand tightened on her thigh, and Veronica yanked up her head to find Eli Navarro watching them through half-closed eyes.

"Don't stop. Just thought you might want to know I was awake," he said quietly. Veronica swallowed her embarrassment to nod her thanks, groping desperately for something to say. Mac was forced to step in when her usually-reliable brain refused to co-operate.

"Kind of your fault," she said teasingly. "You and ..." she nodded pointedly at the erection now pressing even more insistently against the cloth.

He looks abashed for a second, then shrugs. "Trust me. You two are way hotter than whatever that was," he said with self-deprecating chuckle. "Let me watch?" he asked, and Veronica knew it was his way of telling them he didn't have to be involved. But the lust in his black eyes, and the hand stroking her ankle told her how much he wanted to be.

It was Mac who responded first, smiling slowly and lowering herself back down without another word. She did, however, move down in the hammock to slide her feet up Weevil's thighs, toes kneading at him like an impatient cat. He released Veronica's ankle with a growl to seize both of Mac's instead, running his hands over her feet and up her calves to tickle under her knees. Veronica was feeling distinctly surplus to requirements until Weevil beckoned her close.

"You up for this, V?"

"Depends what 'this' is," she replied. "Can't say I'm on familiar ground here."

"You think I am? Or Mac?" He shook his head at the thought of it. "We're friends. And I brought you two down here to help you unwind." He tilted his head and she couldn't help but copy him, the way they always did. "Can you think of a better way?"

And no. She couldn't, so she held her breath as he lifted her over him, hugging her back against his chest for a long, delicious moment before he guided her knees to either side of his, and nudged her forward onto all fours. Mac filled the air with a string of astonished curses as Weevil took command, making it very clear what he wanted Veronica to do.

"Ever eaten a girl out before, V?"

She shook her head wordlessly, and maybe he thought her shivers were to do with fright, because he leaned forward to drop a kiss into her ear. 

"S'okay. I have. And we're gonna do this together," he promised. Veronica wasn't sure what he meant until he tugged at the strings on one side of her bikini bottoms, then slowly unknotted the sarong still covering his hips.

She would look later, she promised herself, because his fingers were sliding between her buttocks and down to her increasingly wet sex, plucking and rolling and making it very clear how he wanted to play this. Her back was arched like a bow as she fought the impulse to simply take her own pleasure, but Weevil growled in her ear and pushed her none-to-gently back to Mac.

"Now take her bottoms off," he ordered, and first the first time in her life, Veronica Mars was anxious to obey.

*

"Long, slow licks at first," Weevil instructed. "Warm her up slow." 

Veronica was trying to follow his instructions, really she was, but his teasing had made her uncooperative, edging towards desperate. He would demonstrate, then stop, even as his hands kept her spread wide, throbbing for his touch. Her knees would start to buckle, just waiting for him, and then the wet slide of his tongue would obliterate her ability to think. Her face was pressed into Mac's belly, hands clenching and unclenching on her hips, and she could smell the other girl's excitement mounting as Weevil's dark chocolate voice rumbled through both of them.

"Yeah, that's it. Open her up and taste her. She taste as good as you do, girl? Fucking dripping for me, V."

Mac still tastes of the sea, but there's a sweetness under the salt that makes Veronica greedy. Weevil was licking his way around her clit when Veronica leapt ahead of his instructions, spiralling her tongue lower to delve as deeply as she could. Mac bucked underneath her at the same time as Weevil's palm came down on her ass in a stinging slap.

"Do what you're told, girl," he ordered, and she'll never, ever admit it, but the command in his voice sets her on fire. She suspects he knew, though, because he slurped ostentatiously and was meaner, after that, less her old friend Eli and more the gang leader that she had befriended half a dozen years ago. He wrapped his hand in her hair, yanking her head back to bruise her with kisses, then dripped dirty talk into her ear.

"You wanna get yours, huh? You want me to fuck you good? Then you pay attention to Mac, here. You use that clever tongue to make her c0me her brains out, and then I'll think about it," he hissed, then drew her attention downward.

"So fucking delicious, this part of a woman. Smells good, tastes good, and this little pearl here - prettiest thing I ever saw," he riffed, slicking his fingers in Mac's juices before capturing her clit between finger and thumb.

"Like that, girl?" he crooned as Mac began to writhe, before turning back to Veronica with a snarl.

"Suck it!"

She pushed him out of the way to obey, sucking the other woman's clit into her mouth, and lashing at it with her tongue as her lips tugged mercilessly. Mac was simultaneously trying to buck her off and pull her closer, so Veronica ratcheted up the tension by plunging three fingers into the cavern of her vagina, flexing and spreading to tickle her inside as well as out. Somewhere, someone was laughing, but Veronica was too busy driving Mac towards her orgasm to pay the bastard any heed.

Veronica was still basking in Mac's scream when she felt him square up behind her, callused hands lifting her up to him, and hard cock sliding along the length of her slit with mind-numbing slowness.

"Yeah?" he asked, and she's proud of remembering to check for a condom before impaling herself on him. They slid together, moaning at the slickness and friction alike, and he undulated like a snake, filling her with gentle, slippery strokes. Glorious, but hardly the fast, hard fuck they were craving.

Weevil leapt out of the hammock to brace himself on two feet, pulling Veronica towards him by the haunches before driving back into her. Their twin gasps seemed to drag Mac from her blissed out stupor, and she grinned wickedly as she burrowed underneath her friend's splayed body, grabbing her forearms to help her brace. Veronica's world had shrank to the workings of Weevil's cock, but suddenly, Mac's tongue was licking its way down her throat, and across her collarbone, and onto her small, unusually sensitive breasts. She bites down - hard - just as Weevil hits Veronica's g-spot and begins to hammer out his release. The twin sensations sent her hurtling into oblivion, the orgasm so sudden and forceful that she has no idea how long it lasted or what came after, conscious only of pleasure, and blackness, and being cradled in two pairs of arms as she fell asleep.

She wakes, but her eyes are too heavy to open, so she simply enjoys the richness of sensation. Fingers, massaging her spine. Lips, nibbling at her neck. Breeze, tiptoeing its way through the trees to cool their overheated skin. Her mind is beginning to whirr already (kinky sex on vacation? Must you fall for the cliche?) but she tells it to shut up and enjoy the moment.

She's with friends, and happy. Neptune is waiting to seduce her back to reality, but they have another four days in this beachside shack, and she plans to make the most of every last minute.

Starting now, Veronica thinks, as she opens her eyes to a wall of brown skin, and a tumble of pink-streaked hair spilling across her chest. But where to start? There's a question that needs answers, she grins to herself as she sits up to properly review all the possibilities.

_fin_

 

Disclaimer: This fanfiction was written for personal enjoyment rather than profit. No infringement on the rights of the intellectual property owners is intended.


End file.
